


Motherly Advice

by thegalaxyeffect



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, based off of what katy says in gm pluto, motherly advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalaxyeffect/pseuds/thegalaxyeffect
Summary: "So, you all come to me when you're feeling lost in this world and I'm gonna fix you right up."So, that's what he does.orLucas is feeling lost about his feelings for Maya post Ski Lodge and turns to the only person he can think to- her mother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was re watching Girl Meets Pluto and it caught my attention that Katy told the kids to come to her if they needed help/advice. Thought it would make a cute fic. So, yeah.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Ms. Hart?” It’s obvious that she’s surprised to see him. If he’s being honest, he’s pretty surprised that he’s even here. “Er- I mean, Mrs. Hunter.”

“Katy is just fine, Lucas. I’m just about to close up shop, but what can I do for you?” She watches the way he shuffles his feet nervously and suspects he’s not here just to order a pastry. She throws the towel in her hand on the counter. “You want some hot cocoa, hun? On the house.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” He takes a seat at the bar and taps his fingers, an anxious habit until Katy puts a mug of hot chocolate in front of him. He offers her a tight lipped smile. “Thank you.”

“What brings you here, Lucas?” She asks, taking a sip of her own hot chocolate. 

“You once told us that if we were ever feeling lost in the world that we could come to you for help.”

Her eyes widen slightly. She’s surprised, and honestly a little touched that he remembers her saying that.

“So, you’re feeling a little lost?”

“I’m feeling a lot lost, Mrs. Hunter. Nothing makes sense and I don’t have anyone to talk to about it. Riley and Maya are out of the question, Farkle is too close to Riley, Zay asked Maya to go to the movies with him and I don’t even know what that  _ means _ , and I can’t talk to Smackle without her thinking I’m flirting with her. Then there’s Mr. and Mrs. Matthews who I definitely can’t talk to about this, my dad lives in Texas and my mom is always at work-” He realizes he’s rambling and sighs. “Does the invitation still stand? To talk to you, that is?” 

“Of course.”

“Maya  _ told _ me to pick Riley. Did you know that?”

“I figured as much.” Katy gives him a sad smile. “She has a tendency to put other people's’ happiness in front of her own.”

“I’ve noticed that.” He sighs. “She told me to pick Riley. She said, and I quote, ‘Huckleberry, if you care about me, here’s what you do. Go find Riley, tell her you love her.’”

Katy’s eyebrows raise in surprise. 

“And did you?”

“No.” Lucas shakes his head. “And not because I don’t care about Maya, because I do care about Maya, I just couldn’t. I couldn’t tell Riley that I love her because I don’t. Well, I do love her, I’m just not  _ in _ love with her. So, I gave her a dumb jellybean and told her I chose her. But I hadn’t. I hadn’t chose her, Mrs. Hunter.”

“You hadn’t?”

“No. Do you remember the last time we talked? The night you and Mr. Hunter got engaged?”

“Of course I remember that.” Katy genuinely smiles at him. “You said some very kind things about me and my daughter that night.”

“Everything I said was true, ma’am.” He rakes a hand through his hair in frustration. “I had chosen Maya that night. I chose her and then her and Riley came back and I was about to tell her and she hits me with ‘it doesn’t matter who you chose because you chose Riley’ she said that that’s who she’d been lately.”

“She did?”

“Yes. And that’s insane, and completely untrue.” He shakes his head. “I  _ know _ Maya. I’ve watched her grow over the past three years and she didn’t turn into Riley, she just grew up. She got hopeful and started thinking about her future. She got some good grades because she realized her potential. She didn’t turn into Riley, Mrs. Hunter. She just grew up.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“And I don’t know why I never told her that. I don’t know why I never said that I fell in love with her way before she even started growing up and that my love grew with it, I don’t know why I didn’t say that.” He runs his hands over his face. “Instead, I watched her regress, with Riley’s help. I watched her lose her hope. Which is a shame because she seemed so much happier with hope, and hope looks beautiful on your daughter.”

“You’re right about that.”

“And then, she became herself again, that’s what they told me and we were at the ski lodge and we decided to just figure it out and I did. I chose Maya, that hadn’t changed. But then, Josh is there, some college kid who’s never given Maya the time of day, despite her always liking him and he’s there telling her what she feels and then she tells me that she doesn’t like a nice guy. That she likes Josh.” The poor boy groans. 

“And she tells me to go choose Riley and I did and now I just feel this growing lump guilt in my chest at all times because I want to be with Maya and not my girlfriend. But I could never be the person who tears their friendship apart besides the fact that if I told this to Maya she’d probably just stop talking to me because she doesn’t want to hurt Riley and because now she likes  _ Josh _ .” He puts his head down on the counter with a  _ thud _ . “And I don’t know what to do.”

“Being a teenager is hard, huh? Having feelings is hard.”

“ _ Yeah _ .” He whines. 

“Lucas, honey.” He lifts his head from the counter and looks at her. “If there’s one thing I know about my daughter, it’s that she’s stubborn. And, she’s especially stubborn when it comes to making the people she cares about happy. She rarely puts her happiness before anyone else's.”

“That’s not good for me.” Lucas cringes. Katy laughs lightly. 

“Maybe not right now, but as her mother, I know that she needs someone who makes her happy.Someone who gets all torn up about her.” She nudges him slightly. “And I know that she’s going to realize that someday. Because she’s a lot like me. And, if I can realize that I deserve that, she’s going to too.”

“But she has Josh now, and he makes her happy.”

“I don’t think he does.”

“You don’t?”

“Not the way you do.” Katy grins. “I’ve been around her when she’s gotten text messages from Josh, she’s talked to me about Josh and she gets excited. But, from what I’ve heard, he’s just out there for her. A fantasy.”

Katy can’t help but smile at the spark of hope she sees in Lucas’ eyes.

“I’ve also been there when she’s gotten texts from you, or when she’s told me about how she teases you, and how you tease her back. Her eyes light up in a way that I’ve never seen before, Lucas. They light up in a way that Josh can’t make them.”

“Really?” Lucas can’t help the smile that overtakes his face. 

“Really.”

“Do you think I should tell her how I feel?”

“I think you should tell Riley first.” Katy bites her lip, thinking over her daughter’s possible responses. “And I think you should be prepared for her to pull away. Maybe for long while, because she’s not going to want to hurt Riley.”

“What if she never wants to be with me?”

“It wouldn’t be that she didn’t want to, it would be that she doesn’t let herself.” Katy sighs, thinking about Maya’s tendency to always put herself last. 

“Do you think it’s worth it?”

“Well, Lucas, in all of my dating experience I’ve learned that it’s always best to put your feelings out there. It might hurt at times, but it’ll eventually pay off. It’s better to regret the things you did do, than regret the things you didn’t do.” She pats his hand. “After Maya’s dad it was really hard for me to put my heart on the line again, but when I did it, I met Shawn, and I’ve never been happier.”

As if his name summoned him, the door opens and Shawn steps in.

“Hey, Katy, you ready to go-” He raises his eyebrows when he sees Lucas. “Oh, I didn’t realize you had company.”

“This is Lucas, Maya’s friend.”

“The  _ boy _ .” Shawn squints at him. “Maya’s told me  _ all _ about  _ you _ .” 

Lucas laughs nervously, his face blushing red.

“Oh, Shawn. Don’t scare the boy.” Katy says, collecting her things from behind the counter. “He’s all bark and no bite.”

“I think we both know that I can bite.” Shawn smirks at his wife. Lucas coughs to cover a laugh. 

“Shawn Patrick Hunter, you’re going to scar Lucas for life.” She rolls her eyes. “He came here because he was feeling a little lost. He wanted  _ my _ motherly advice.”

“Did he?” Shawn runs a hand over his beard. “What are you lost about?”

“Doctor/Patient confidentiality, Shawn.” Katy says, slinging her purse over he shoulder and crossing the room to her husband.

“That’s married for ‘I’ll tell you later.’” Shawn informs Lucas. Katy laughs and slaps at Shawn’s chest playfully as he wraps an arm around her.

“Put your feelings out there, Lucas.” She gazes lovingly at her husband. “It might just be the best thing you ever do.”

Lucas can’t help but smile at the sight in front of him. He wishes Maya were here to see it. He knows how happy it’d make her. 

“Thank you for listening to me, Mrs. Hunter.” Lucas makes his way to the door. “It means a lot to me that I have someone to talk to about this.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.”

“Hey, Lucas.” He stops in the doorway and turns at Shawn’s call. “For the record, I think Josh is too old for her.”

Lucas’ face turns bright red again and he tries to sputter out a response, eventually coughing out a lame “Okay.” that makes Shawn laugh. 

“You have a good night, Lucas.” Katy says.

“You too, ma’am. You too, Mr. Hunter.” 

Lucas leaves with what feels like a permanent blush on his face.

The next day when Maya comes home from school, she’s all slamming doors and short responses and it makes Katy wonder if she did the right thing, in the advice she gave Lucas. 

Two weeks after that, though, Maya seems happier than she has in a while.

And two weeks after that, Katy catches Lucas asleep on the floor of Maya’s room one morning before school. 

Yeah, she’s pretty good at the whole advice thing.


End file.
